


insufferable — a. daiki;

by 99liners



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ it is a saturday and he has taken a day off to spend it with you so he attacks you with cuddles and convinces you to sleep in.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: works: anime;





	insufferable — a. daiki;

**Author's Note:**

> request: Anonymous said: May I request a fic with aomine where him and s/o are being cuddly and affectionate Saturday morning. He convinces her to sleep in ❤️ thank you I love your writing

> **pairings** : _aomine daiki x gender neutral reader_
> 
> **genre** : _fluff_
> 
> **words** : _1.100_
> 
> **request** : _Anonymous said: May I request a fic with aomine where him and s/o are being cuddly and affectionate Saturday morning. He convinces her to sleep in ❤️ thank you I love your writing_

* * *

personal time with daiki was a privilege, not to be taken for granted because it was so rare and more often than not; interrupted. the weekend is when he is the busiest, practice along with countless hours he puts in at the gym to keep himself fit usually meant that he was gone before you woke up in the morning and asleep by the time you come back in the evening.

friday evening, when you came back from work, the apartment was dead silent but the dirty shoes at the entrance of the hallway suggested that daiki was back from his practice. none of the lights were turned on, nor could you hear any kind of movements. you took off your shoes and walked in, turning on the lights as you walked and on reaching the bedroom, you noticed daiki.

he was lying in the middle of the bed, still clad in his jersey and sweatpants. his left hand lying idly by his side, while his right hand was sitting atop his stomach, moving up and down with each ascend and descend of his diaphragm.

you could understand just from one look that he was deep in sleep from his rhythmic breathing. choosing not to flash his closed eyes with lights, you walked in the dark room.

soft steps followed around the bed as you made your way to the closet to pull out a fresh pair of clothes. you were extremely tired as well and since it was spring already, the air was humid and hence your sweaty clothes, sticking to your figure. it was extremely hot during the day but then again it was cold at night.

using the lights from the hallway as your guide, you quietly brought out your clothes and headed to the shower.

when the shower head turned on, daiki’s knee jerked a bit to bring him out of his deep sleep. he kept lying, eyes hooded as he listened to the water running in the washroom. you must be back and taking a shower which reminds him that he must take a shower too. he turned to his side, still dazed in sleep, contemplating changing out of his clothes and taking a shower but he kept listening to the sound of the running water. before he knew it, he was back to sleep again.

you on the other hand, finished your shower and came out to find him sleeping on his side of the bed now. you made a beeline to the bed and sat down at the edge of it, letting your muscles relax, your back straightening.

your eyes at daiki’s figure only filled you with temptation to just go to sleep but neither of you have eaten dinner which you both very much needed to do given such a long day but the more you watched his soft breaths, the more you could feel your eyes drooling.

you cracked your fingers, putting out the wet towel on the balcony and adjusting the thermostat before getting in the bed.

in daiki’s semi sleeping state, he felt the vibration of the bed when you sat down beside him.

“dai-kun, you never sleep properly,” you sighed, freeing the blanket which was tangled between his legs. taking it off, you unzipped the team jacket he was still adorning.

“hm?” daiki hummed when he felt your hands trying to pry off the material of the clothing.

“sh, back to sleep,” you kissed his head as your hands effortlessly took off the jacket, keeping it away.

“i missed you,” daiki mumbled, his hand extending and placing itself atop your lap.

you smiled, lying down and pulling the blanket over the both of you, his hand on your lap was now on your waist.

“dinner?” daiki asked when he felt you snuggling into him, your back connecting to his chest.

“later,” you replied, pulling his hand up so you can rest your head on the back of his hand.

daiki let a soft chuckle, stirring a bit to get comfortable and soon you could hear his soft snores.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

the sound of daiki’s god awful alarm jolted you awake. the vibration reverberated throughout daiki’s figure too as he was completely enveloping you in his arms, effectively waking him up as well.

daiki’s hand extended backwards to trace his phone lying near his pillow. on finding it, he tapped the lock button, dismissing the alarm.

you expected him to get up and head out but instead, he kept lying beside you. his arms only pulling you closer to him, to the point where you could feel his hot breath directly on your neck.

“babe, you will be late,” you spoke up, your voice groggy from the reign of inactivity as you tapped his arm.

“not going,” he breathed out on your neck, giving you tingles.

“really?” you squirmed.

“mhm,” he leaned in, letting his lips coming in contact with the soft skin of your neck, leaving small pecks.

you let go of his hand and turned to face him, “you have a day off?”

“yes, i took the weekend off.”

“why?”

daiki opened his eyes, letting his eyes time and blinks to adjust to the light and focusing his pupils at you, “no reason, just wanted to spend it with you.”

you could not help the grin that just plastered itself across your lips, your eyes wide in excitement, “really? we can watch movies, or anime or go out!”

daiki smiled, his fingers brushing through your morning hair, straightening out any tangles that might have formed.

“let’s go!” you beamed as this would be a day off in years.

“no no no no,” daiki tsk-ed, his head shaking with each ‘ _no_ ’ like a four count dance beat. his hands pulled you flush against his chest while his legs trapped your bottoms between them, locking them in place tightly, “you are not going anywhere.”

you pouted, “but i am hungry, you must be too!”

“later,” he kissed your nose.

daiki leaned in and rested his face against your pillow, right next to your face, your skin maintaining contact. his soft breathing was back, his grip around you loosening; indicating his asleep state.

you chuckled at how fast he can fall asleep. you turned your body towards him, as much as his limbs let you before finally resting your cheek against his, “you are insufferable, aomine daiki.”

“too late, you are already in love with me,”  
daiki surprised you with the reply as you thought he had fallen back asleep. you both shared a laugh before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is deeply appreciated.✨  
> feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
